


New and Improved

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gapfillerpalooza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-03
Updated: 2005-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season five, episode three. Brian and Justin try out Babylon's new backroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New and Improved

The back room, even with its clean, freshly painted floor, felt the same. It was dim and the air was already heavy with smoke and sweat and sex. The bass beat vibrated through the walls, but was muted enough that the groans and grunts rose over it, punctuated now and then by the sharp smack of skin on skin.

Justin had missed Babylon's back room. Not that there had been a lack of back rooms in LA, there wasn't a lack of much in LA except sincerity; in fact there had been one - sometimes two - in every gay club Brett had recommended Justin visit. But they'd been too small, too bright, too tacky, too full of drugged-out, fucked-out guys with big egos and small dicks, too much of something that didn't appeal to Justin. 

Of course the one major problem with all the backrooms in LA was the noticeable absence of Brian.

A backroom wasn't a backroom without Brian inside of it. Without Brian backed against a wall with his fingers twisted in some trick's hair, his eyes closed and his mouth open, profile shadowed and utterly gorgeous, grunting into the haze as he shuddered through an orgasm. 

Justin loved it even more when he was the one on his knees in front of Brian, the way he was now. 

Justin licked up the underside of Brian's dick and knew from the sharp exhale above him exactly what face Brian was making at that moment. He could hear the pause in the action around them and without looking he knew that every guy there, no exceptions, had their eyes on him and Brian.

He slid his palm along Brian's hip bone, fingers skimming just under the hem of Brian's shirt, and felt the curl of Brian's fingers against his scalp. He could picture the muscle in Brian's jaw tensing, the lines at the corners of Brian's eyes as he squeezed them closed.

When he took Brian into his throat he imagined he could hear the breath being sucked from Brian's lungs, and he knew that he had a few moments until Brian lost total control. He knew Brian was on the brink of orgasm from the way he went taut beneath Justin's fingers, and then he came hard, shaking and gasping and pulling Justin's hair.

Justin helped Brian zip his jeans and pressed kisses across his cheek. "I wonder if any of them feel the sudden urge to applaud," he laughed in Brian's ear, the tip of his nose getting damp with the sweat at Brian's temples.

"I'm sure they do, Sunshine." Justin leaned up and touched his forehead to Brian's. Brian pulled a corner of his mouth up into his cheek. "So, how did it feel to be kneeling on a freshly painted floor?"

Justin grinned. "I didn't have to peel away to stand up, so it was good."

Brian chuckled and gave Justin a wet, smacking kiss. "We should christen the scrubbed-down bathrooms tonight too."

Justin rolled his eyes and stepped back, tugging Brian away from the wall. Brian slung his arm around Justin's shoulder and they strolled towards the door leading back into the club. Justin leaned into Brian's side and bumped his hip as they walked. "We've got time."


End file.
